OJOS COLOR CARMESÍ
by Rosember
Summary: Hinata es parte de una familia con grandes poderes ¿Que pasaría con ella si no fuera igual que ellos? ¿Porque no puede utilizar magia? Todo esto complicado por Sasuke que al igual que ella no es un simple mortal. Ellos eran diferentes, pero su magia era tan similar... ¿Sera causado por el sello maldito? Todo era tan placentero y doloroso a la vez ( SasuHina o SasukexHinata )


_FLASHBACK_

 _En mi habitación solo se escuchaban respiraciones desesperadas por aire. — ¿Viste algo, Hinata? —Miro a Neji con sus brazos cruzados y postura perfecta._

 _—N-Neji… yo.. — note decepción en sus ojos, para él no era necesario decirlo._

 _—… No se preocupe Hinata, solo necesita más esfuerzo._

 _—S-si.._

 _—No se preocupe, es un ritual familiar, todos somo aceptados en el santuario de los elementos. Créame estará bien. Le contare a su padre, con permiso Hinata-sama._

 _Una vez sola solté las lágrimas que tanto me esforzaba en contener ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiré fingiendo? ¿Cuándo dejaran de decir que todo está bien?_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Cerré la libreta una vez que el maestro salió del aula. Dejar de pensar era imposible en este momento, la heredera de la gran familia Hyuuga… una chica sin magia ni don... una simple mestiza. Agite mi cabeza en forma de negación por el reciente pensamiento ¿mestiza? Imposible.

—¿No, qué? —Pregunta Naruto, mirándome con su típica sonrisa y brillantes ojos, él era realmente hermoso.

—¿Supieron que tendremos un nuevo alumno? ¡Dicen que esta super guapo! Me pregunto si con este tengo suerte.

—¡Por Dios! Tienes muchos pretendientes que ni te interesan y ahora pretendes otro, ¿Coleccionar pretendientes es tu hobby o algo Ino?

—¡Huelo tu envidia desde aquí Sakura la frente hinchada! Con todos esos pretendientes extraños que logras tener… lo comprendo.

—De que hablas Ino, yo no soy un tipo extraño—comenta Naruto rascándose la nuca.

—¡¿Que?!—Grita Sakura mientras estrangula a Naruto.

—Tranquilos chicos, compórtense —Dice el profesor Kakashi mientras entra con un libro rojo sostenido por su mano que recarga en el hombro de esta. Todos guardaron silencio al ver a la persona atrás del sensei—Bien alumnos, les presentó al nuevo estudiante transferido. Uchiha por favor preséntate.

—Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, un placer—menciona, con voz ronca. Alto, de piel blanca con un rebelde cabello negro y unos ojos del mismo color, oscuros y profundos. Todo su físico era imponente.

—Espero que te sientas cómodo con tus nuevos compañeros Uchiha, puedes sentarte donde quieras.

Por un momento cruzamos miradas, y al no poder seguir mirándolo solo pude mirar nuevamente mi pupitre, pensé fugazmente que se sentaría atrás de mí, pero de reojo lo vi dirigirse al lado contrario de mi posición, que por suerte era muy alejado. — Bien comencemos con las clases—comenta el profesor.

—Y bien Hinata, ¿A que le decías que no? —Pregunta nuevamente Naruto.

—N-nada Naruto…— miro al chico nuevo por un momento— N-no tiene mucha importancia.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Desde el inicio de clases, no dejo de sentir la mirada del chico nuevo sobre mí, incluso me asusta mirar de reojo y comprobarlo. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? Quizás le recuerdo a alguien…

—¡Hinata! —Escucho la voz de Sakura—¿Qué te pasa? Eh estado hablándote desde hace tiempo.

—S-Sakura.. e-el chico nuevo...—trague saliva.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hay con él? Hace tiempo que se fue.

¿Que? Miro al asiento donde se supone que debería estar el chico nuevo, y esta vacío igual que los demás— P-pensé que aún estaba aqu..

—¿Te gusta?

—¡No! —Grite sintiendo arder mi cara.

—Es broma— suspira, pareciera que eso le trae cierto ¿alivio? — Vámonos ya Hinata. Ya todos se fueron.

—¿eh? —reaccionando después de dos minutos— ¡Si!

Mientras bajábamos del tercer piso Sakura me contaba lo que pensaba sobre el chico nuevo, sin dejar de mirarla pude ver un brillo curioso en sus ojos. Sin duda alguna le gustaba, aunque ni siquiera ha hablado con él. —Bueno Hinata nos vemos mañana, cuídate—me dice ya en la puerta principal de la escuela mientras me despide sacudiendo su mano. — Hasta mañana Sakura —Me pregunto cómo es posible enamorarse a primera vista ¿Qué tal si es una mala persona? Quizás estoy juzgando muy rápido a Uchiha-san.

—Hyuuga— escucho una voz y tiemblo con solo saber quién es. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido y mi corazón se acelera del miedo ¿Hyuuga? Al parecer no estaba equivocada... me estuvo viendo en todas las clases. Volteo intentando dar mi mejor sonrisa—U-Uchiha-san pasa alg..

Siento sus labios fríos sobre los míos, y su lengua intrusa entrar en mi boca, sentí una punzada y ardor en mi parte intima… se sentía muy extraño… se sentía tan… bien.

Siento mi cara arder y abro más los ojos de golpe y empujo al chico de cabello oscuro—Q-Que hac-ce.. ah—respiro agitadamente mientras limpio mis labios, mientras la vista se me nubla, de nuevo otra punzada y ardor en mi parte intima… mis senos... se pusieron duros. Esta persona… no era normal ¿Qué clase de magia es esta? ¿Elixir de amor? Empiezo a temblar y mis ojos se empezaron a humedecer… era mi primer beso.

Escucho su suspiro— Sabes a mestiza —después de un momento de silencio solo se escuchó un estruendoso sonido, causado por su mejilla y mi mano.

* * *

 _ **Lamento no seguir el ritmo, hace mucho que deje de escribir, así que...**_

 ** _Espero que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por leer._**


End file.
